


Art for starkindler's story "You Were Meant For Me"

by mella68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for starkindler's story "You Were Meant For Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Were Meant For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673349) by [Starkindler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkindler/pseuds/Starkindler). 



Summary provided by the author:

Steve, Danny and Grace spend the weekend together at a hotel, getting to know one another. At the same time, Danny contemplates what he wants from his relationship with Steve and ultimately accepts what he has to offer.

 

Coverart:

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/Youweremeantforme-withtext.jpg)

 

 

Kinky Fanart:

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/Youweremeantforme2.jpg)

 

 

Coverart without text:

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/Youweremeantforme.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
